Hermione Granger and the Ginger Cat
by dwatts0x02
Summary: Retuning for her seventh and final year without Harry and her now boyfriend Ron, Hermione thinnks she's in for a peaceful experience. But with any of the trio life can never be just normal.
1. The Plan

So this is my first harry potter fic and im going to tru to finsih it but with school it may take a while anyways Hermione's my favorite character so Hermione Granger and the Ginger Cat is only a fitting title

Plans

It had been two months since the second wizarding war came to an end and Tom Marvolo Riddle met his fate; force to travel in limbo for an eternity. The remaining followers of the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, had either fled into hiding as they had had the muggle borns and blood traitors alike do. For once in what seemed like years, everything was actually 'over'. However the victory was not such a victory to the Weasley family. In the war numerous of lives were lost in the epic last battle; one of which was among freckled, lanky red-head who was never without a joke. He was a son, a brother, a friend and a twin. Fred Weasley was killed in a valiant effort against the Death Eaters on May 2nd, 1998. Since then life at the Burrow had not been the same.

There was no longer music played by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and the dishes that once magically washed themselves lay in dirty piled stacks by the sink. There was no laughter and no constant bickering… the house was quiet. Though it wasn't, in essence, the Burrow felt empty. Bill, Charlie and Fleur had moved home to be with the family during this time, but everyone had slowly taken to themselves; remaining confined in their room with only half the family appearing for a silent dinner.

Hermione and Harry had decided to stay the summer after they returned from their families. Harry helped the Dursleys move back and apparently they were more appreciative after their guardians Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus in a duel where Dedalus was sent to Spell Damage Department of St. Mungo's Hospital. Although the two Order of the Pheonix were capable of escaping, the Dursleys finally understood the danger they were in. He had told Hermione that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia had ever shown gratitude for what they did. He figured it came about due to Dudley's persuasion, however.

Hermione had found both her parents in Australia where she returned their memories from their identities of Wendell and Monica Wilkins back to Eames and Caroline Granger. They had returned to their little neighborhood that much resembled Little Whinging but with a more historic feel with a tall cathedral towering at the end of the street. All the neighbors had wondered where they had disappeared too but the couple simply repeated what Hermione had told them—Mr. Granger's sister's health had taken a turn for the worst and they had rushed to Australia to be with her. Fortunately, with the whole family gathering had helped Hermione's aunt recover and thus the family had returned.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione and Harry were the only two that seemed a bit lively. Though they both cared deeply for Fred and the Weasley's it wasn't as hard for them as it was for the others. The two exchanged quiet conversations in the den during the day only pausing to give a sympathetic grimace every time a ghostly looking ginger crossed their paths.

"—And have you told Ron about this yet?" said Hermione sharply in a low tone to Harry who lay sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

"Well kind of, we decided there would be no point?" Harry responded.

"No Point!" Hermione's shrill voice was intimidating even in a whisper, "Please explain to me how there is no point in returning back to school?" Harry was about to respond when Hermione slammed the book down in front of him and continued with the insufferable know-it-all voice that everyone was accustomed to, "Especially since it's your seventh year, it would do more harm 'not' to go".

"Yeah but I just feel like after all this we should be able to just skip all of that."

"'_Skip_?' If a Death Eater, say for instance Dolhov escaped from Azkaban, you and Ron would stand no chance in a duel!"

"Yeah but—" Harry was interrupted by a loud scream followed by a crash coming from the next floor—which only Ron's room was on.

"RON!" They cried to each other and the darted up the stairs, Hermione flew to the door and rashly pulled out her wand:

"_BOMBARDA_!" There was a loud BANG as the door to Ron's room shattered, flying every which way. She and Harry entered hastily, wands out ready to send spells flying at any given second. However, they lowered their wand as they saw Ron on the floor rolling around with Hermione's large flat-faced cat, Crookshanks. When the cat caught a glimpse of Hermione and Harry, he scurried out the door and his large footsteps could be heard descending the steps and Ron was left on the floor looking dumbstruck. Hermione and Harry sighed and lowered their wands and Hermione turned to the door looking at the mess she made but the she figured she could use magic to repair it.

"A bit rash don't ch'a think," said Ron as he walked over to help pick pieces of the door off of the floor.

"At least I'm not the one crying over a little cat!" She shot back.

"You're cat's evil!"

"Honestly Ronald?" The three had finished piling the debris into one large pile and then they all sat around the magical fire that Ron had going. Hermione was looking through Ron's used schoolbooks and Harry was watching the players in the Ireland Leprechauns poster and the players of the Bulgarian team poster play each other as they crossed from poster to poster. Ron lay on the floor whipping paper cranes around in a circle with the charms spell Hermione had conjured up for him. Annoyed with the silence, Hermione slammed the book, "Anyways, I suppose you are going with Harry this year to supposedly pursue a career as an Auror?"

"Guess so. Are you not?"  
"Nooo. Unlike you two, I plan on doing something with my life and I've decided to return to Hogwarts. If you were smart you'd go with me."

"So we can join you in S.P.E.W.?" Harry joked and both she and Ron shot him a look.

"Well, no, you should want to go so that you can formally enter the field as an Auror. School is like a short cut." Hermione looked at both her friends and seeing as neither were truly listening she smiled and said,"But then again a year without the great Harry Potter means finally a 'normal' year at Hogwarts".

"Thanks." Harry smiled and Hermione began laughing, Ron followed and for the first time in months it was almost as though the trio was back together.

"MY DOOR!" The three turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing behind them, her pale face painted red in a furry, she ignored both Harry and Ron and gave a mad glare directly at Ron, "ARTHUR!"

And on that day was the first time in weeks that there had been any clamor from the Burrow.


	2. The Greengrass

The Greengrass

"Platform 9 ¾, hurry up or we'll be late. At least with you two we won't have to worry about you missing the train and flying to school." Mr. Weasley mumbled half way to himself. He had decided to take Hermione and Ginny to the platform since Ms. Weasley and the others were still in no condition to leave. Ginny herself was still a little pale but she was strong. Harry and Ron, who were forced to do chores due to breaking the door, promised that they would write Hermione but she only expected Harry to do it and he had promised that if Ron forgot, he would try his best to forge one up for him.

The three waited until the corridor emptied and they ran through the brick wall in-between platform 9 and 10 and instantly they were at the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione watched as Ginny and Mr. Weasley parted ways and he then waved at her saying, "Take good care of my Ginny and no trouble!"

Hermione only nodded and she and Ginny headed to the train and Mr. Weasley left, heading off to work. The train was—according to Ginny—back to normal. Unlike the previous year, the compartments were almost full. The two found seats around where the rest of the Gryffindors had resided. The two saw Dean Thomas pass but he only nodded and continued, most likely due to Ginny's presence.

"Salut," A voice started as the door slid open to the compartment, "It seems there's nowhere else to sit… would you mind?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"My name's Astoria Greengrass. I moved here from France you see so I've been transferred to Hogwarts for my six year. At Beauxbaton's we don't have houses so I wonder where I'll be placed from what I've heard I think I'm best fit for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or maybe Hufflepuff." She stopped as she recognized who she was talking to. Her eyes sparkled as she continued, "And by chance what would your names be?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ginny We—"

"—Weasley! You two are all over the papers en France! You were in the Battle d'Hogwart et the Battle d'astronomy tour et the Battle of the Department of Mystery!" Here French accent became more aapparent as her excitement arose. Hermione found her a bit aggravating but there was not much they could do at this point.

"Yes.. But there's no need to be so excited we only did what we thought we had to.:." Ginny mumbled.

"And you are the sister of Ron Wealey who you are dating," she pointed at Hermione who blushed in shock, "and you are Harry Potter's best friend of which you are dating!" She pointed back at Ginny whose face was equally red.

"Hey Astoria it's great that you know all this but we just want some peace and quiet".

"But—" Astoria stopped as the quirky blonde Luna came in with a stack of Quibblers in her left hand and a small suitcase in her right. Astoria cried in excitement as she hugged the short girl, "LUNA LOVEGOOD! You're my favorite!" Luna was completely confused and she looked at Hermione and Ginny but they were just as bewildered as her.

The rest of the train ride they listened to Astoria recount the stories of the three's lives despite the fact they'd lived through them once before. Hermione continued to get more annoyed as the time passed but then remembered how she had annoyed Harry and Ron her first year… is this how they felt? The four girls changed into their robes, Astoria's were the only ones without a specific color.

The train finally stopped and the four girls departed and Astoria walked ahead dragging Ginny along and Hermione and Luna watched them still confused.

"So she's from Beauxbatons?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, she's a transfer." It was odd, Hermione had never once heard of a transfer student before but given at how drastic everything had changed in the last four months it was possible. Wrapped in her thinking she forgot that she was walking with Luna who was rambling on as usual but Hermione found most of it nonsense either way.

"My father believes that the Aurors have gotten both them and Durmstranng to join their ranks of the Rotfang conspiracy, so I'd be wary of her." Hermione could not think of what to say and so Luna departed off of the exit where the Ravenclaws luggage was placed, "I'll see you on the boat!"

"Okay," She called back. Hermione remembered her talking of the Rotfang conspiracy two years prior at the Slugclub Christmas party. Luna's father Xenophilius believed it to be a secret organisation within the Ministry. Supposedly, its members consist of Aurors and other high-ranking Ministry officials. Its main purpose is thought to be to bring down the Ministry of Magic and now Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were involved… apparently.

As Hermione caught up with Ginny and Astoria who were picking up their bags, Ginny was able to turn to Hermione and whispered, "She doesn't shut up!" Astoria was busy talking to Filch and the two began to move walk away from her when they were stopped by a low voice.

"Hermione and Ginny is it?" Before the two could even turn around, Hermione could tell who it was. She looked back and saw a tall, athletic young man, with wiry hair, approaching them. Ginny waved and Hermione only grimaced as he met them.

"Nice to see some familiar faces," stated the burly boy. He and Ginny began exchanging conversation as they started to walk, Hermione walked further ahead of the two trying to tune out his voice as much as possible, "You're rather quite Granger, is something wrong?"

"Everything's perfectly fine Cormac." She retorted, "Didn't you already graduate?"

"Yes, I'm here on business."  
"Really now," commented Hermione in disbelief.

"For the Aurors, I must say I've become pretty important." Cormac McLaggen commented with an air of arrogance. The two only sighed. They walked in silence and neared the black lake.

"CORMAC!" Hermione heard the loud angry cry of the Headmistress Mcgonagall from up ahead and they turned and he ran off. What would the Aurors want with Cormac? No doubt he was a fine wizard but he was rather rash and self-absorbed. Not the kind of person to give his life for others. Oh well, she figured it was none of her business and she did not honestly care either way.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked the moment he disappeared from view.

"What do you mean?"

" He knows that you and Ron are dating he said he's fine with it."

"It's not that… He's just vile."

The two continued on to the castle at a brisk pace in hope that Astoria wouldn't catch up with them.


End file.
